Anime High - Hichigo X Ichigo
by bloodleads2comfort
Summary: Each chapter will most likely have a different anime reference depending on the requests i get. So dont fallow the story because everything will be separate if you want to see further chapters please fallow me and not the story, There is a Lemon in this so enjoy! cover image credits go to the artist! not me!


Anime High - Hichigo X Ichigo

**Anime high is a huge private school with all your lovely anime characters from naruto bleach fairy tail one piece fma etc. within each chapter there are different stories and different couples, each story containing a different warning. Yuri, yaoi, straight hentai, and some chances of overloaded fluff. Also there will always be a language warning.**

**This is your yaoi warning! This chapters main story is based on the couple Hichigo and Ichigo. Characters from the anime bleach. Hichigo is your seme, and Ichigo is your uke. There may be a lemon hidden within this story so that's another warning for you! :) enjoy.**

Anime High Chapter One : HichigoXIchigo

Hichigo's point of view :

"Mmng... Fuck" I groaned as I came, my cum splattering all over on the tiled floor of the shower.

"Dammit," I tsked turning off the water and grabbed a towl.

Getting myself off in the shower was never as good as real sex, but that's all I could do for now. I couldn't just fuck that strawberry into wall like I've always wanted, no, i have to work to get those jeans off of him. I have to work to make sure he's mine, even if I have to work another six months to have him, I'll do it, just to have that one berry.

So far I have been failing, cruely being friendzoned by Ichigo. Only going out on a few dates, never letting me have my way with him. The little bastard had me wrapped around his fingure for now, thankfully he never abused it.

Getting dressed in my baggy black pants, and skin-tight white no-sleeved top, I grab my bag and go out of my dorm room. Heading for my second period, first is study, I always skip that.

I walk into the health class and there he was chatting with that shy, big breasted girl, Oriheme. I decided to leave the two alone because I knew ichigo also only saw her as a friend despite the fact that she clearly liked him. Heh, I don't count her as competition though she's to dumb.

Sitting down at my seat that fox-face Gin sat down just after I did, only in the seat behind me.

"Still having a tough time getting into Ichigo's pants I see hmm?" Gin whispered to me chuckling lightly.

"Tsk, fuck off." I growl back slightly. "I'll get him soon enough."

"You sure~? Want my help?" He cooed the questions at me while snickering.

"I said fuck off!" I snapped back at him turning around in my chair to shoot him a glare. He raised both hands up innocently with that smirk wide across his face and made no comeback at me.

When I turn back around in my chair I was surprised to see ichigo standing infront of my desk looking down at me with an eyebrow raised and greeted me with a simple 'yo'.

"What?" I ask back trying hard not to growl at him as well.

Gin always knows how to work up my anger, thankfully I don't see him everyday like Aizen does, how does that guy stand that fox-face?

Ichigo's Point of Veiw :

He obviously was ticked by whatever Gin had said to him before but...

"Want to go to the movies with me tonight?" I asked the albino, not so confidently.

"The movies?" Hichigo grunted to himself but looked back up at me from staring somewhere else and the corner of his mouth twisted up in a smirk, "sure, ill go."

Hopefully after the movie Hichigo will cheer up a bit, this movie had all the blood and gore screens that I knew he loved. He loved them so much he'd actually laugh at the poor guys who get slaughtered.

Renji liked that kind of stuff every once in awhile too. He had told me when I asked him if he wanted to come along during my fifth period, Phy Ed. He enjoyed comedy better though, and so did I.

There were no good comedies in the theater though so we all agreed on the bloody one of course.

"Should we get some food? This movies kind of a long one." Renji questioned looking towards the refreshment stands as I handed him and Hichigo their tickets.

"Only if you pay for your own food you mooch." Hichigo chuckled at Renji in a joking manor but a different story was in his eyes.

Renji disagreed as always defending himself by the simple 'I'm not a moocher!' comeback, and I just settle the argument by saying we didn't need the food and walking off to the ticket man. Making them have to quickly fallow after me.

'Crap I have to take a leak..' I stirred in my seat uncomfortably. It was only about halfway threw the movie and I've already been holding it back for twenty minutes now.

I finally got the nerve to get up and hop over Hichigo's legs, after ten more minutes of just squirming uncomfortably. Landing on the steps I mumble to them that I was going to the bathroom and I walked away.

I sigh slightly in relief as I was finally able to take a piss but I flinched in shock when I heard a chuckle from behind me. Though when I look over my shoulder it was just Hichigo, probably just thinking of the movie's last murder screen.

He stood at the urinal to my left and I slightly blush making sure to stare at the wall instead of trying to take a peak at Hichigo's size. I already knew his was bigger than mine by two inches of length but that thought running threw my head didn't make the situation better. I was so tense and Hichigo was just so relaxed without a care...

" you do realize you've been done taking a piss for a minute now right?" Hichigo laughed at me and I hear his zipper go up and he goes and washes his hands.

While I quickly fumble to get my member back in my pants I try to keep my cheeks from burning with embarisment. Why did I have to get sidetracked and think of size comparisons!?

I go and wash my hands and Hichigo seems to be waiting for me to get done, probably not wanting to sit down in the theater seat only to have me jump over his legs again just because he got done in the bathroom faster.

I dry my hands in a slight hurry and Hichigo opens the bathroom door for me without a word and I walked on out.

As we were heading back to the movie I sense something wrong and I turn my head and look to Hichigo.

"Something wrong?" I ask nudging him with my elbow to get his attention.

He looked to me and a forced wide grin spread across his pale face.

"Nope, you just need to walk faster slowpoke." Hichigo informed me and opened the door to the movie room for me as well. I just grunt at that and hurry up the stairs with him and sit back down to finish watching the movie.

"See ya guys tommarow!" Renji chuckled and walked into his dorm room.

We walk down the hall in silence until we both stopped in front of Hichigo's dorm door. I watch him unlock it and walk on inside and when I was about to open my mouth to say good night, Hichigo quickly grabbed my arm.

Dragging me on inside before I could protest, I stumbled a few feet past him when he pushed me torwards the small living room couch.

I swore I heard the small clink of the door being locked, but when I turned around Hichigo was already facing me his arms folded across his chest. Looking directly at me with no playful smirk, he waited till I spoke up.

"Is something wrong Hichigo?"

I went with the stupid obvious question to ask which made him growl lowly at me his expression deepening its anger with the stern glare.

"Why did you invite the moocher to?"

"What? Renji? What's wrong with him coming along we've taken him to the movies a few other times to."

I was confused as to why he seemed so upset over this, it's not like renji actually mooched off me. Unless you count that I paid for the movie tickets, but still, that couldn't be the reason.

"Because..."

Hichigo didn't even finish his explanation and he just sharply turned and stalked off to his room, taking his shirt off as he went.

"Hey!"

I hurried on after him, I was now angry myself, he couldn't just say something like that and not explain.

I reach out and grab his bare shoulder and make him turn around and face me.

"Explain now!"

I growl in his face, and his cold eyes glared back at me.

"Every single time you just have to bring someone else along! Toshiro, Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, excetra! What are you afraid of being alone with me in public? There's always got to be someone else there, huh?!"

"What is wrong with you? I always invite others because we're all friends! What's the big deal?"

"Three's a crowd Ichigo! Just this once I was hopeing we'd actually go on a date alone!"

I stop in realization at that, my eyes widening.

"Date?"

I stutter slightly and let go of his shoulder backing up a step but Hichigo's hand quickly pushed the door shut behind me.

"Yes, a date ichigo. That's what I wanted."

My back pressed against the door and he put both hands on either side of my head. I didn't like this situation, I was in the fight-or-flight state with the way my heart was racing.

"I thought you were smart enough to see my feelings for you Ichigo.. But I guess not huh..?"

"Feelings."

His face moved closer to mine, to close, I could feel his breath on my face.

"Yes, feelings. Ichigo I love you.."

I flinched, but that did not stop Hichigo's lips from pressing against mine. His eyes were closed, I could tell he was actually trying to be gentle. His lips felt good against mine..

No. I quickly put my hands onto his chest and shoved him backwards a few steps away from me. I refused to let his stupid words cox me into actually Loving him.

I glare at him than turn to grab the handle of the door but I hear the thud of my forhead be smacked against the door before I actually felt the pain, I turn my head to the side. My right cheek was pressed against the wood because Hichigo's hand was still gripping the top of my head like a basketball. I move my leg to kick his shin but he blocks it. Than with a growl he presses his whole body against my crooked one.

"I won't lose you ichigo. You will not run away from this."

I could feel his breath at my neck, causing me to shudder slightly. What was he going to do to me? Beat me to the pulp till I submit to him? No, that sounded to much like the movie today.. The movie? This could be Hichigo just messing around couldn't it?

An arm wrapped around my waist and I felt his teeth sink into my neck.

"Nng"

It caused me to groan and clench my own teeth. No, he wouldn't mess around like this so seriously. He wouldn't have kissed me like that than.

The other hand soon reached up into my shirt but I reached up and grabbed it with both hands before it could touch the nipple it was heading for. The teeth sunk deeper but I refused to let go of the hand.

Hichigo unclentched his teeth then, licking over the bloodied part. Just knowing a smirk was on his lips he quickly stepped back a few feet and I didn't let go of his hand in time.

With another loud thud I did a face plant on the floor. Angry but dazed slightly I sit up on my own accord only to have Hichigo grab my hands and tie them tight together with a piece of silky cloth. Probably a tie.

"Why the h-"

I stopped my growl when I look to see Hichigo completly naked before me, I could feel my face go hot. Was this really the first time I've seen him like this? Maybe a few times in the boys locker room, but my brain couldn't recall. He stepped forward and grabbed my chin making me look up at his face instead.

"You better be smart enough just to.. Play along now. Believe me or not but I don't like tying you up. Love."

He made his statement sound false when he chuckled but I actually tryed to believe it was true.

"But, than why are you doing this?"

I couldn't believe that I stuttered, a feeling in my throat was causing me to choke up. Though I did not cry.

He sighed and squated down infront of me and placed a hand on my cheek.

"So you'll finally be able to let your own feelings out."

He stated as if he knew. As if I actually did, love him. Love him. Love Hichigo...

"Do I love you?"

I look into his eyes trying to figure out where my train of thoughts had went of to. Hichigo leaned in and kissed my lips and I found myself kissing back. His cold lips, were so soft but not plump like a girls. I thought they felt much better than any girls anyways.

I stuck my tongue out in hope to get a taste but he tore his lips away and stood up. I opened my eyes and flinched. His erection was just a few inches about my head.

With this angle I could see everything. From his slightly uneven hanging balls below, to the patch of his white pubic hair, and all the throbbing veins up his member to that pink tip.

Hichigo's sly laugh was missing, or I was to dazed to hear it. I look up at him and shook my head.

He stepped forward. The wetted tip pressing right at my Adam's apple. He groaned when I accidentally swallowed making the 'apple' bob up and back down across the sensitive skin. Hichigo would not stand for my waiting, he just grabbed the back of my head and even more so in my horror my mouth opens and his length is thrusted in.

About 5 inches in one go. I shuddered at the feeling, a good inch was in my throat already as it was, but I still could breath out of my nose somehow. Hichigo brought my head closer trying to make me take in the last couple inches but I gag and cough. My saliva splattering a few places, also running down my chin.

I look up at him my eyes tearing up without being able to stop it by wiping them away myself. His thumb dragged across my cheekbone wiping away a few of the tears.

"Relax."

I try shaking my head once again but it just makes his tip hit the same place as before causing me only to gag once again. More tears flowing,I closed my eyes as I realized my pride was already taken away.

Hichigo pulled his member out of my throat than coxed it back in with an extra inch. I moved my toungue along the bottom side of his member and I slowly started to suck on it. Like a puppy i was rewarded since Hichigo's hand loosened its grip at the back of my head.

I tried many times to stop as well, but also just like a puppy, I was scolded. Then was forced to suck harder than the last time, take him in deeper than the last time.

I wasn't even rewarded for having to swallow that thick salty stream of cum that ran down my throat. The taste would haunt my tongue for the rest of my life I was sure.

When Hichigo took his member out of my mouth he picked me up and sat me on his bed. He wiped off all the tears, the snot, and the drool. Then pressed those thin lips against mine once again.

I opened my mouth slightly and his tongue slid in. Despite the fact the taste of his own cum was in my mouth, he didn't care.

(The final point of view switch)

Hichigo's Point of View

It's not that I haven't tasted my own cum before, but when it was mixed with the feel of Ichigo's smooth tongue it just made the whole thing better. Despite all his struggles he's done so far I knew I would have him, he is mine and mine only.

I reached back and unbound his hands.

Once he realized that they were free he tried shoving me backwards once more but I stood my ground and I broke the kiss.

Those brown orbs stared up at me so dazed and confused. The blush on his cheeks only made him look cuter.

"Figured things out yet love?"

I taunt him again to get his brain cells working again, reaching down I lift up his shirt and he obediently lifted his arms up so I could take it off, his hands dropping back down onto his lap right afterwards.

"I'm not sure..."

Ichigo mumbled now looking down towards the floor. That blush on his cheeks darkening.

I reach down to take off his pants but he grabs my hands stopping me. I look back up at him slightly irritated, I could see the bulge he had now. The pants have to come off, and Ichigo knew that but he was just a nervous reck now. I sigh and cox him to lay down on the bed as I kiss his neck.

The pants were a lot easier to unbutton, unzip and pull down faster when he was laying then it would have been if he was still sitting. Ichigo also didn't protest as much, but he did make a muffled complaint as my tongue went up and slipped into his mouth. I wanted more noise. I want to hear him moan some more, not cry.

I had taken off his boxers with the pants so my hand ran up and down his stomach a few times before it found the trail of hair that went to his erection. It was only half hard but after just a few strokes it grew a bit, fallowed with a few groans.

I took my lips away from the spot on his neck and to down to one of those already hardened pink nubs and tease it with my tongue before taking it in my mouth and sucking on the skin.

"Agh~! Stop it already"

Still complaining? Maybe I should have just put duck tape over his mouth but that wouldn't work anyways since if I had I wouldn't be able to kiss those lips.

So I just ignored his whining and I grip his shaft tighter around as I jack it off. It was kindof hard to since my hand was so use to jacking my own member off so the loss of the two inches or so was a bit of an issue. Ichigo's precum was already in my hand making the perfect lube for my fingures so I let go of the nipple in my mouth and I sit up and flip ichigo over right onto his hands and knees.

His cheeks were spread and my finger was shoved inside that tight hole. Ichigo moaned loudly instead of trying to get away, and to more of a surprise he hung his head down to watch what I was doing between his spread legs. The blush he had was so red he really could have been a strawberry.

My smirkish smile grew widely across my face as I look away watching as my finger prods at his insides. Sure his hole wasn't perfectly clean but it's not like he had been preparing himself for this either.

The second finger was added and he was stretched to fit in the third. Pretty noises kept coming from Ichigo's throat so I had to hold back from just fucking him now.

I also realized I haven't paid attention as to jerk him off anymore so I let my hand that was still on his ass move back in between his legs and stroke at his member. Ichigo's body shuttered, he was so close.

"Let it out ichigo."

I demand of him in a lower voice as I continued my work, ichigo groaned and finally hid his face in a pillow and he rocked his hips to match the timeing of my fingures. Than that was it.

In a matter of just a few seconds I took my fingers out of him and flipped him back over and shoved my member up into his ass. Ichigo yelled out in pain and his arms and legs wrapped around me clinging to me helplessly. I shouldn't have done that so fast, my dick was getting its punishment by being squeezed way to tightly by Ichigo's inner walls.

"H-hichigo"'

Ichigo panted right in my ear and I kissed the side of his head and down his cheek to his lips to get him to relax.

Moving out slowly as an experiment and sinking back in a few times. It took at least 10 of these same movements till he relaxed and broke our kiss and leaned his head back on a pillow. Looking up at me with those brown orbs, I noted that his blush was back down to being only on his cheeks.

He didnt look like he was going to cry again when I moved up my pace a lot more, but there was no noise coming from Ichigo but a few hasty pants. Was he holding his breath to try not to moan? I smirked at that and thrust in harder growling lowly in his ear about how tight he was, also sliding in a comment on how he was 'such a good boy for relaxing and just taking it'.

I earned a heavy groan but he panted and growled afterwards, definetly not liking my last comment. He even tried clenching his ass around me but that only caused pain on him because I did not stop moving.

So he just tried to relax again and I chuckled slightly, then he wraps his arms tighter around my neck. His lips were right by my ear so I could hear all his delicious noises that came after I found that certain spot.

Waking up in the morning I opened my eyes to see Ichigo's head on my arm and our legs intwined with each others. A smirk rose onto my lips and I leaned over and kissed the berry's forehead. We still had time to sleep in, first hour is study hall anyways. I always skip that.

~ End~

**I hope you all liked this! This was the first chapter of Anime High with Hichigo X Ichigo! I definitely plan on writing more but you will have to be Very patient, this took forever to finish! (I procrastinated quite a bit ^_^') I'm very open to suggestions on couples for the next chapter(s)! It can be yaoi yuri straight couples or I think I can even try righting a genderbender couple if you'd like! I'll repeat that I'm very open to suggestions! But really only for what kind of couples you'd want. If you give me a couple and a bunch of info on how u want the story to go then i WONT take that request. if you want a story a sertan way then your going to have to ask someone else because when it comes to my brain i have to write whatever comes from it and not someone else's. Plus i know i probably didnt make every name capitalized or stuff like that so i also appologize for that but if that really does annoy you i will make sure to capitalize everything and such next time.**

**So comment on what Couple you'd like to see! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
